


Looking At Her

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children (Auel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jondalar's thoughts on his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking At Her

He can never get enough of looking at her. She's so perfect, so close to him in height, so vibrantly alive and beautiful. The way she moves closer to him in the night is one of the many things that reassures him about her love. Doni knows they have had to take a very long Journey to get to this point, but now he can accept that she is going nowhere without him. The cooing of Jonayla so close by is another reassurance. His perfect woman, his perfect child, and all he could ask for has been granted.

Still, the shiver on his spine has nothing to do with the wintry winds. With Ayla to be a zelandoni, his perfect life is bound to shatter. The thought forces him to hold his mate closer, and whisper in his heart that Doni be kind.


End file.
